Mobile computer users are able to enjoy wireless Internet access at various wireless access points (WAPs), commonly referred to as WiFi access points. The WiFi access points are wireless access points that are compatible with IEEE 802.11, as certified by the Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) Alliance.
Much of the expense in providing WiFi access is related to setting up the infrastructure to charge for the wireless Internet access. WiFi providers maintain user accounts, user authorizations, usage metering, billing, support, and maintenance. The relative high price for an end-user to access a WiFi access point determine many casual mobile computer users to be deterred from using WiFi Internet access because they typically only need it once in a while for their occasional needs. As a conclusion, there is a gap between what WiFi operators charge and what casual mobile users are usually willing to pay. What is desired is a method and/or a system that helps overcome one or more of the WIFI limitations.
The present invention offers such a system/method that overcomes the WiFi limitations. There is presently no method or system of advertising where someone can place an advertisement/message for cellular phones and/or other devices based on Bluetooth technology in a matter of minutes and be able to broadcast it almost immediately, in a very specific small or larger area of the globe.
For example if someone would like to place an advertisement to be broadcasted and targeted immediately for Times Square in New York City and the Tour Eiffel in Paris (and no broader areas like the whole district or city) there is no available technology to accomplish this goal for cellular phones and/or other devices based on Bluetooth technology.
There are presently hundreds of millions BLUETOOTH devices sold worldwide that can theoretically be used as BLUETOOTH Wireless Access Points (BWAPs). The problem is that they are not integrated and administered by a system/platform in order to coordinate them in a network that can be used for advertising. Our invention provides for such a System also called a “Platform” and/or “The Platform” that can be used for marketing and advertising. Our invention makes it possible for anyone (that subscribes to the Platform) to place a message/advertisement in a selected location anywhere in the world practically instantly. The number of advertising/messaging locations can be as many as selected out from an availability list and the coverage area can be as large (district, city, county, state, country, global) as desired (selected from availability) with the distinct possibility of being as selective and focused as broadcasting to one single location with a very limited coverage area.
In the invention disclosed herein, messages/advertisements are placed in the view of a cell phone (or other BLUETOOTH enabled device) user. A network is formed, comprising of specific locations (locations that offer BLUETOOTH Wireless Access Points—BWAPs), all locations being connected to a server that administers them through the Internet and each location being capable to communicate with any BLUETOOTH devices located within a certain radius.
In case of information transmission through BLUETOOTH technology, the cellular telephone carrier networks are not used at all, nor is the use of WIFI access points. BLUETOOTH transmissions are made between one BLUETOOTH equipped hardware connected to the Internet and one to seven or even more (usually a multiple of seven) other BLUETOOTH equipped devices or cell phones, rendering the costs much lower due to the fact that the carrier network is not accessed or utilized.
After organizing/installing the BLUETOOTH Wireless Access Points (BWAPs) to belong to a connected network (Platform or system) it is possible for example to order the broadcasting of an advertisement/message to a specific geographic location or point (pinpointed BWAP) from the network and to broadcast these advertisements/messages to all BLUETOOTH equipped cell phones that are accepting advertisements from that specific (BWAP) location.
In other words, the invention makes it possible to send messages/advertisements (order, schedule, pay for the order of advertising and broadcast the advertisement/message in a matter of minutes) almost instantly from any location in the world to any specific location from the BLUETOOTH Wireless Access Points (BWAP's) network over the Internet. By using the Internet platform, anyone who is registered as an advertiser to the real time platform services can place and customize advertisements/messages almost instantly.